


When The Storm Passes

by habitsayss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Beta Characters, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Lots of Angst, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, copious amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: Kokichi Ouma spent the last few days of his life in constant, debilitating paranoia.After he finally kicks the bucket, he's met with familiar faces and not-so-familiar thoughts. Plagued by memories that aren't his, Ouma sets out into the layers of the simulation to find the truth.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 31





	When The Storm Passes

The last few days of Kokichi Ouma’s life were spent in debilitating paranoia, constantly afraid the mastermind would be behind every corner he rounded, that every time he left his room someone would break in and he’d return to find it ransacked, and his plans, all his hard work, would be missing, and everything he had done would be for nothing.   
The others may as well have noticed, though none were as vocal about it as Momota. While the others around them whispered amongst themselves, mumbling and chatting to one another about Ouma’s behaviorisms, from Saihara’s preachy over analysis of his every move, to Harukawa’s bitter criticism she’d mutter under her breath, Momota would air each of his concerns with Ouma out loud for anyone who’d listen. Commenting on his disheveled appearance, the bags under his eyes and the way his gaze darted from one end of the room to the other as if he was being hunted by some natural predator, how he would shake even in the warm sunlight, how he’d spend more and more time cooped up in his room, and so on and so forth.   
It puzzled Ouma greatly, the way the astronaut treated him. He never saw Momota as someone particularly smart, and he knew firsthand that they were very different people. Where Ouma operated on logic and strategy, Momota was driven by emotion first and foremost. Ouma knew this better than anyone. It was the reason Momota took the fourth trial the hardest, the reason he should hate Ouma the most, and so it served little more than confusion to Ouma every time he was asked if he was okay, if he was eating properly (he wasn’t), sleeping normally (he wasn’t), drinking enough water (he definitely wasn’t).   
And a part of him respected Momota for that. He figured that was why he chose Momota to carry out his plan. He knew from the start he couldn’t do this alone.   
The last few moments of Kokichi Ouma’s life were spent doing something he had never done before, trusting that somebody else would finish what he started. And as the roof of the press closed in, Ouma prepared himself, knowing there were quite a few apologies in order.


End file.
